Odio mi vida 2
cuando termines de contarcelo ami padre dice este hermano mimo las vera conmigo , entoces jude dice al menos que muera no lo vera , entoces mi tía dice a que te refieres el lo dice mi tía dices ah vale jude , yo no paraba de mira ajude no se que res pero quede mirándolo, entoces me dice juleca , ten algo en la cara , yo le dije no solo quería decirte suerte , que gane el mejor equipo. no sabia porque razón selo dije a jude ni porque salí de allí cooriendo cuando el me abrazo.... Kevin: oye jude creo que a la sobrina de ray dark le ases tilín jude: que dices Kevin , juleca y yo solo somos amigos a demás a mi me gusta una chica pero …... Kevin: vaya jude ,y como se llama esa chica y aquel bien es pero jude: se llama dulce Evans Mark: queeee , jude te gusta mi prima y de que la conoces jude: si , la conocsca des que tenia 6 años y la conocí en un campamento donde yo vivía antes Mark: ah vale, pero porque dijiste el pero Kevin y el equipo: eso jude: Mark te acuerdas que te Conte lo de mis padres Mark: si jude: mi madre adoptiva , me obliga a casarme con un chica indu , que ni siquiera conozco ni amo , dentro de dos días Mark: eso quiere decir que el partido amisto de la royal y el Raimon de esta tarde es tu ultimo partido jude: si bueno chicos me voy ya a mi casa nos vemos esta tarde en la entrada dela royal entoces llegan nazthan y lili que dicen , pero que le pasa a jude esta como de bajo , ni siquiere no a saludado al venos llegar Mark dice , digamos que ahora mismo no le apetece saludar a una pareja feliz sus pero que le pasa no quiere ver a sus amigos felices , Mark ,no es por eso , vengan yo se los explico …. Mark: veréis a jude legusta mi prima dulce dado que la conoce desde6 años sus: y entoces porque acctuo así hoy cuando nos vio ….. Mark: me dejas terminar haber pord donde iba nthazan y Lili: se conocen des los 6años pero Mark: gracias , ellos dos se conoces des ase tiempo pero , jude no puede estar con mi prima por que su madre adoptiva lo obliga a casarse con una chica indu que ni la conoce ni ama nthazan: com que su madre adoptiva Kevin: a que se refería jude con lo de sus padres Mark. si se los cuento tenéis que prometerme que no vais a decir nada a nadie el equipo: si esta bien te lo prometemos Mark: veréis los padres de jude y Celia , fallecieron cuando se estrello en el que iba ,..... Axel: vaya , pobre jude , primero lo de sus padres y ahora lo de la boda por compromiso Jack: y si vamos a dar con jude asu casa , para que sepa que nos tiene aki para lo quesea que puede contar con nosotros ... Mark : buena ida Jack vamos pero antes vamos a cambiarnos de ropa y llevamos el equipaje y una bolsa, dijimos si y el señor berran nos dejo en la entra de la casa de ju entoce toco el timbre y me sale una señora dice quienes son no queremos nada , entoce le dijo compañeros /as de equipo de jude , hemos venido para planificar la estrategas para el partido , Eve podéis pasar , y sigan a Sebastián , sígame os llevare al cuatro del señorito entoces un señor sale de una sala y dice Sebastián y estos desconocidos quiénes son . dice compañeros /as de equipo de su sobrino , okei vaya yo se lo diré a mi hermano , llegamos y el señor toco e la puerta jude dice ya voy un monito , cuando llega abre la puerta abre la puerta con el pelo suelto por los hombros aun mojado , con un arbono de terciopelo rojo y unas pantuflas igual con su nombre bordado , y unos ojasos rojo intenso , Nelly dice perdona buscábamos a jue , jude dicen pasen soy yo …... en la habitación de jude Jack: la que habitación tan gran de solo para ti jude. si espern aki en seguida vuelvo , eh Mark cuidado con la lampara Mark. ah jude jude : bue ya estoy aki apareció con un pantalón gris , un chaleco gris y una blus de botones roja y el pelo por los hombros aun mojado y sin las gloses y unos zapatos negros de vestir y con dos libreta y una guitar española , Nelly dice jude te ves tan diferente sin la capa ni las glose ,i con el pelo atado, el dice gracia , Jack, pero que ase con dos libretas y una guitara española …. jude: veris lo dela dos libreta es que en una Tenjo aputada unas taticas y supertecnicas y el otra Tenjo compociones de canciones que cpongo , toco la guitara Mark: eso quiere decir que también cantas jude .: si , ojala estuviera auqui dulce la extraño jasin : hola hijo ,sinto interrumpir pero , últimamente te noto distante con tu madre y eso me precupa,ela dice ,que esta maña le dijiste te odio ,dime es verdad jude. si se lo dije jasin.: se puede saber porque jude .: por que quería que tirara o que mara todos mis recuerdos de la infancia , no le basta con obligarme a casarme en 2 días con una chica que ni amo ni conos , si no que también quiere que quite lo único que me unía amos padres verdadero …... jasin: vale jude , lo dijiste porque esfandado con ella por lo que me digites antes atado es to quien es esa dulce y porque la extrañas jude.: es l a chica que amo de verdad , y es la prima de Mark , y la extraño mucho porque llevo sin verla y ni estar con ella des los 6 años , ya que puedo ase pasado maña me casare con una chica que ni conozco , lo que daría por volver ave a dulce de nuevo... jasin: hijo ….. Casiopea . pues no la vera tampoco ira al partido de hoy te quedaras aki aprecio la cultura indu ... entoces Casiopea coje la revista y ya fotos y los videos de pequeños y las que de pequeños y dijo los recuerdo inútiles a h que tíralos o quemarlo ahora limpia esto y ustedes cojan la libres de las técnica y larjencen , entoces jude e empieza a llora y dice ojala nuca me hubieran adoptado , ella retrocede y le da con una tola mano abierta jude , el padre dice Casiopea vete ya me encargo yo de jude ….. jasin: no entiendo nada porque se comporta así con nuestro hijo , ella sabia perfectamente que eso los únicos recuerdos que tenia jude y lo único que le quedo de sus padre biológicos. Mark: estamos igual que usted en estado de sock entoces Jack mira a nazthan y a Lili , ellos miran al re del equipo y entoces nos abalanzamos sobre jude y le damos una fuerte abrazo , y le decimos te quermes amigo , puedes contar con nosotros papa lo que s e a en toce el pader no saca una foto dice a recrear tus recuerdos , juse dice pero p.a. como pinza aserlo si las fotos del orfanato esta todas casinas y las revista ta también , entoce entra por la venta una chica vampira y dice eh oído a jude llorando que aposando, el padre dice ,marcelin , tu no tendrás las fotos del orfanato o llagan video , si los Tenjo tejo algunas fotos y Tenjo 2o 3 videos no se Tenjo que mira ,sabes si los demás tiene mas fotos y videos si tine , porque , mi mujer acaba de quema todos los recuerdos de jude del orfanato , mas la revista que le una su verdadero pader , podrís reuniros conmigo y n el instituí ramio , para pasar las fotos y los videos , vale se lo dijo a los demás y nos vemos allí hoy mismo si le parece bien. entoces allí dentro de 23 min . Mark ayuda a limpiar a jude ,cuando al limpiar la revista sale un sobre de color negro entoce se lo da a jude y lo abre era una foto de su verdadera madre y una carta que decía hola ,mi querido principito , te escribo esta carta para decir te que no se cuanto tiempo tardaremos en volver de l viaja , cuídate y protege a tu herma si guna vezya en el raimo jude y su padre se dijeren así el c necesita ayuda canta esta melodía , allá …...cudatate, un beso enmor de tu madre luchia… ya en el Raimon jude y su padre se dirije al gim donde se encontraban todos los del orfanato y las dos escuelas anteriores. entoce marcelin dice hola señor sahr jude , entoce los del orfanato se ablandada a barbarlo junto con el music hig . entoces nos saco una foto el padre de jude e y dice para el recuerdo ….todos nos presentamos al rimo entoces llega una chica que coore así ajude y lo tira al sulo y se abra a el entoce dice quien eres entoce la chica se quita la capucha y entoce dice ajude mi caballero de ojos rojos, ella se levanta y jude también la barza y le roba un beso , ella lo abraa apollando su cabeza sobre el pecho de jude y el le dice ….. jude: oh dulce te he chado muchísimo de meso dulce.: y yo a ti , no pienso a legarme nuca mas de ti Kevin : Mark mira a jude su cara Mark , mira jude y ve que esta son riendo pero al mismo tiempo esta triste , por su me jilla resbalaba una la grima , el de dirije al padre de jude y dice ella es mi prima , el padre jude esta feliz ahora mismo así tiempo que no lo vía sonreír así de sa manera , si pero esta tris te , por no poder volver a ver a mi prima entoces Casiopea dentro dice separa te de jude ahora mismo plebeya y ella asustada dice jude amor que paso a , ella le dice déjala empoza ,are lo que tu quieres pero por favor la lastimes a ella ,la madre dice vale ahora sub al caruja ya te as demedio de todos . jude se sapera de dulce le dice lo sisto mucho llorando y corriendo del gimnasio , la chica lo intenta seguir entoces Mark le agar de la muñeca y le dijo suelta m e dejaja me ir con jude , Mark me jira a si el y me dice no , entoce yo dije Mark no me pudes aser esto , el dijo tranquila prima ahora te lo explicamos , entoces el padre se acerca a Nelly y dice oma es mi numero de móvil , hablamos mañana por vido llamada , Nelly vale , al marcharse Casiopea , jasin , y jude , Mark se lo cuenta todo a dulce , alo que esta rope a llora y a decir es injusto…. slivia se tapa los ojos y se arodija y empieza a llora , entoces Eric dice … Silvia, los del equipo se dan cuenta y se sienta con ella en el sulo …. Mark.: Silvia pero porque lloras Silvia. .: ente llanto dijo por lo de jude Mark: que dijo Eric: por la situación de jude Nelly .: hola señor p jasin: hola es cuhen esto Nelly :oky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eK4vKJRtoa0 Mark: es jude quien es ta cantado y oyendo eso jasin: si , yo no puedo verlo así , por favor venga a la india al fiesta que hay el día antes de la boda Mark . esta bien vamos ya en la india llegan a done se encontraban el padre de jude entce jude vine y dice que asen ellos aki entoce dulce se abraza jude y dice te quiero y le bes en toda la boca entoces entra otra chica y dice j pero que ases besando otra chica en ves de ami que soy tu prometida entoces , el padre de la chica dice no hija ya no eres su prometía el padre llamo para cancelar la boda y l a verdar don entendía porque asta hora jude , estavava enamorado de esa chica , , jovencita tines mucha suerte cuídesele y que florezca vuestro amor y felicidades , jue le sale una lagrimas y dice si muchas gracia aligua . Casiopea dice estas loco jasin por eso hiciste…. jasin. porque a diferencia de ti me importa mas la felicidad de jude que una ridícula tradición Casiopea : o el se casa con la chica indu o yo me voy jasin: pues vete no te ne sesito para criar aun mi hijo Casiopea : te repentinas de ello jude. : papa fin jude: miraa la foto y rope a llora entoces ya en el raimon mark. : quiens es el que estacantado eso mark: es jude quien esta cantando eso